To The End
by Pazel
Summary: One shot sequel to "Fourteen Years". The story takes up with Hail at the age of 91 and what happens when she gets to heaven. No connection with "Free Falling"


The hospital room was truly beautiful. The walls were your favorite color of red- _his_ hair color. The bed was large and just soft enough that it was comfortable and still didn't hurt your back. There were flowers every where- some from Wammy's, some from the mobsters Matt still worked with, some from Matt, most from Near. You sighed as you noticed the IVs in your arms were getting lower and would probably need to be switched soon. The _beep... beep... beep..._ of the heart monitor was as calming as it was nerve wracking. It was calming because it let you know you weren't gone yet, but nerve wracking because it reminded you that you could be on your way out any minute.

"Hey, Ma," your son called from outside the door of the room. He seemed hesitant to come into the room.

"I'm fully clothed and I'm not dead, so get your ass in here," you snapped. You didn't want to die before seeing your son again.

He shuffled in, his old bones slow, especially from that recent gun shot. He was sixty-seven and still a mob boss, although he retired already. They couldn't live without him, kinda like a whiny girlfriend. He was still sane for his age and extremely smart. He was still alluding the police with ease, making you proud of him even after all these years. The only reason he hadn't been caught in this hospital was because it was run by Wammy's nurses and doctors, the best and the brightest.

Matt's gun shot wound, which he had gotten three months ago, had hurt his body. His eyesight was almost all gone and he couldn't walk without a cane. Better than you, though, who was bedridden. He was your son, and you hated to see him like this, but he was living out his father'- and his father's best friend's- dream. To rise to the top as a mob boss fighting for the good of the people instead of the bad.

Because of his bad eyesight, he couldn't wear those goggles Near had given him so, so long ago. Instead, you had them on the bedside table. They reminded you of the one you loved so much, your late husband.

Thinking of your husband brought tears to your eyes. You blinked them back. _I'm too old to cry_, you thought stubbornly to yourself.

"Mum? What's wrong? You cryin'?" Matt shuffled over to you and strained his eyes to look into yours. Matt had thick glasses on that made his eyes large. He looked like your old boss, Mr. Smith, who had died a very long time ago. Murdered by some mother whose child was put in jail because their defense attorney was no match for your boss's skill. You had that mother put in jail, and Mrs. Smith cried on your shoulder for a very long time.

A knock.

"Come in," you hollered.

And old man walked in, clad in white.

"Near, hello," you greeted, your old voice as scratchy as a vinyl record. Matt simply gave an immature "hmph!" and walked out. Outside, you could hear him flirting with the nurses.

"He's still mad," Near said emotionlessly.

"He's not mad. He had fun with his life, and he knows now he'd never have liked working with you. He's just stubborn."

"He's as stubborn as Mello. If it weren't for his looks, I'd be sure he was Mello's son."

You laughed. It was true- he was all Matt on the outside, all Mello on the inside. Except he always smelled like smoke and still played video games and hated chocolate.

The nurse Matt had been speaking with walked in with two new IV bags. "Time to change them," she sang as she switched them. She gave Near a respectful bow and left the room, where a conversation with Matt immediately took up where it had left off.

You laughed again. "Matt's a lot like his father, too. Mello wouldn't flirt with nurses, but Matt would."

Near nodded. "You know," he began slowly, "I do miss them."

--

More people came in, all of Matt's old buddies from the mob. The room was full of old men. Then there was you, sitting frail as a twig, in a hospital bed. Your death bed. You knew this, although no one spoke of it.

There was a strange feeling in your rib cage. With one hand, rubbed your chest over your heart. With the other hand, you clasped two notes left to you from Matt. Your chest hurt, as if something was exploding. You gasped in air, trying to make the pain go away.

There was a chorus of "Mum?" "Ma'am?" "Hail? Hail!"

You closed your eyes, fully aware of what was happening. "Matt," you whispered, talking to both your husband and son.

And then you had a heart attack.

The last thing you heard was, "Get a nurse! Hail! Hail, stay with us!" And then the heart monitor made a single, long _beeeeeeeeep_.

--

You opened your eyes again to a world that was totally unexplainable. There was an overwhelming peace here, a sense of security. You looked around to see a group of people.

Mello, L, Watari, Mr. Smith and his wife, Rodger, all the sweaty men from the mafia. They were all in a cluster, all staring at you with big smiles.

In front of the whole group was Matt, your husband, looking like he was eighteen. There were no bullet holes or blood on his clothing. There was a Game Boy in one hand, a lighter in the other, and a fresh cigarette in his mouth.

"Hail," he whispered.

You were self conscious immediately, thinking you looked like a ninety year old woman in front of him. You looked down at your body, which was wrinkle free and chubby, just as it had been when you were eighteen. You would have cried, but tears couldn't fall.

"There are no tears in heaven," Matt laughed. He held his hand out to you, and the scene of your wedding flashed though your mind. Mello was even in the right spot. He must have planned that, because he was chuckling.

You ran into Matt's arms. Your mind was currently set on one thing: _I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him. I want to..._

He held you tightly, breathing deeply."I missed you so much. I've been watching you," he told you. "You could have married Near."

"I don't love Near," you explained, pulling away to look in his face.

He was smiling. "I know."

"Anyway," L interrupted, "we're all happy to see you live a good life. I've been watching your son."

"He was so handsome, don't you think?" Matt asked, running a hand through his hair.

You giggled. "Gorgeous." You kissed him hard, finally giving in. He kissed back, his arms never once letting up on the tight grip they had on you. Not that you were upset about that. You didn't want him to let go.

"Alright, stop. Christ, I'm gonna throw up," Mello complained.

"Didn't you write in the Death Note?" you asked.

"Yeah," Mello answered.

You blinked. "How did you get up here?"

"Haven't you ever heard of chaotic good? I saved lives and died for others. I might have been an asshole the entire time, but even _God _knows when not to push me."

You laughed and rested your head on Matt's chest. "I'm glad to be here with you."

"Likewise."

Then you pulled away from Matt. It took some strength, though, because he didn't want to let go. You went on to hug every one. Mr. Smith's hug lasted longest.

"I'm proud of you. I met your husband right away. Nice fellow. Made me feel right at home. Quite handsome. I was almost afraid when my wife got up here!" He chuckled, pulling his wife closer into a loving hug. His wife blushed deeply and burrowed her head under his arm.

Everybody you loved was here. Everybody you needed was here. That "everybody" was Matt.

You looked down. You realized the ground was see though, and it was frightening for a moment.

"You'll get used to it," Mello mumbled.

Below you was the hospital room. Your son was crying. His friends all stood in a corner awkwardly, but began walking toward him. Near watched your body carefully and stroked your hair.

Matt hugged you from behind. "He really loves you"

"Sorry, Near. I don't. Was I mean to him?" You stared up at Matt, then at everyone around you.

"Of course not," Matt said. _Of course you'd say that._ You frowned.

L shook his head. "You were as compassionate as you could be." Hearing that from him calmed you.

"What do you do for fun?" you asked.

Mello snickered. "We watch people dressing."

You blinked, a light blush forming.

"Mello, shut up!" Matt yelled. "We watch the Earth and treat it like Law and Order. We don't know all. If we happen to come across a mystery, we watch it and try to pick out the culprit."

You raised your eyebrows with interest. "Sounds fun."

"Oh, it is," Mrs. Smith told you.

Matt hugged you tighter and whispered into your ear, "I'm glad you're here. I've waited so long."

You smirked. "I've waited, too."

Mello sighed. "C'mon! I'm gonna barf! Fuck, Matt, must you? You look like you're about to do it."

One of the men you knew from so long ago laughed. "Remember that honey moon? You never got to finish it."

You broke away from Matt and hit the smart-talking man behind you over the head.

That's when you looked in your hand. Your fist was clenched, holding on to two pieces of paper for dear life. "It's... your letters, Matt."

"Yeah. I can't believe you kept them. Whenever you read them, I was reading from up here. I was always with you." He sounded far away.

"Yeah, Hail. It was pretty pathetic. But he was thinking of banging you the whole time. Ow! What was that for, huh, Matt?" Mello yelled at Matt, who had brought a fist down over his head.

They hadn't changed at all


End file.
